The Time To Wait
by LucyOfNarnia
Summary: One moment more. One moment and they would be beneath me. One strike would kill the murderer. One claw would end the tyrant. I prepared to leap..   In the POV of a Narnian patriot who longs to return his country to it's glory.


_Note: I do not often write one shots, so I hope that you enjoy, and will let me know your thoughts on the story.__ You can ask any questions about this in a review or PM._**  
><strong>

**The Time to Wait**

I leaned low in the reeds beside the riverbank. My skilled gaze searched the town across the waterway, and I studied the few people out and about angrily. My long, spotted tail swept back and forth, a sign of my unhappiness. But I would do nothing.

My cat eyes rested on a pair of small children playing on the opposite riverside. In the joy and excitement of their play, they had no way of knowing that I observed them, silent as death. The little girl laughed, splashing water into her brother's face. He giggled before responding with a wet splash of his own. My heart softened as I watched them; their heads dripping from river water, smiles big and white, knowing nothing of the terrible things happening around them. They had no way of realizing the sins of their father, however evil the sins might be.

As I watched, I couldn't help but wonder when all the true Narnian children would be free to play in the open again. When would the little fauns dance in the fields, and the young centaurs practice swordsmanship in a real training yard?

I heard a call, and the children lifted their shining faces as a Telmarine woman hurried from a small white house on the edge of the town. Perhaps she sensed a danger that the children had no notice of. Perhaps she sensed _me._ She turned her gaze toward the river, and her eyes scanned the reeds on my side. I sank deeper in, hardly daring to breathe as her eyes swept past me. If I was found, she would call the men, and I would be in grave danger. Finally satisfied, the mother turned, taking a child with each hand, and leading them into the safety of the house.

I laid my head on my paws moodily. I thought for certain she had seen me. Maybe she had not. Ah well, being so close to the Telmarine settlements was said to be unsafe for us. I slinked out of the reeds, crawling on my belly to the safety of the forest.

My thoughts went back to the Narnian council meeting of the day before. I had only been to the Dancing lawn a few times, and I would always grow dreamy at the prospect of what it would be like when we had free reign again, and could dance there like old times.

Glenstorm, one of the wisest centaurs, along with many other Narnian's who were also in hiding, listened as I sat on my haunches in the center, my eyes bright.

"We must take back our land," I said, the blood surging within my veins. "The Telmarine's have forced us out, murdering our own, when we were put here by Aslan Himself. We must not let these barbaric people keep control. We can train, we can win!"

The old centaur waited calmly as I finished my tirade. "Unfortunately," he said with a grave expression, and my heart immediately fell, "There are not a great many of us left. Not as many as the Telmarine army. And we must wait. The time is not right." I flicked my tail in displeasure, and Glenstorm smiled, almost fondly. "Ah, you are young. Barely out of the den, and filled with a zeal for the country you have learned about as a cub. You, noble beast, whose ancestors were known for accompanying Aslan Himself, bearing the crown and standard, I do not doubt your bravery," he said, my eyes brightening at his words of my ancestry. "But you still have much to learn." My instincts urged me to hiss in protest, but I merely turned my back, as the noble centaur addressed the entirety of those gathered. "The time is not right," he said again. "We will not fight."

I watched the crowd disperse forlornly. Glenstorm clopped over to me, laying a strong hand on my bony shoulder. "Do not fret cub. I have seen things, it will not be long." Though I did not appreciate being called cub, his words gave me some comfort.

I was pulled from my remembrance as I approached the exceedingly tall, twisted tree I had come to call my home. I leapt to the lowest branch with ease, and continued climbing the many branches until a reached a forked section that was situated in a way that I could see the forest path below, but those on the path could not see me.

As I made myself comfortable, lounging on the branch, I hoped that the dryad who lived here did not mind. He must be very old, by all signs of the great tree. Of course, he was sleeping, so perhaps he would not even notice me, resting on his leafy branches.

I lay there, a feeling of despair welling in my chest. When would Narnia be free as the wind again, and happy as birdsong? Why would Aslan create this great country, and all the creatures here is we were just going to be in hiding, or exterminated like annoying pests?

I stirred restlessly in the branches. How could I just sit here and do nothing? I could not. I may be young, perhaps even foolish, but I needed to act. My blood boiled in righteous indignation. Something-anything- had to be done.

My vengeful thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, clear horn blast. My heart leapt within me. Could this be Queen Susan's horn as the legends said? Could help be on the way? My excitement immediately dimmed as I saw a group on horseback approaching, colorful flag held high, and the insignia clear. The Telmarines.

I growled softly as they advanced. In the corner of my mind, I confirmed they were probably a royal hunting party. Yes, as they drew nearer, I could see gold sparkle in the sunshine, and a mop of equally golden hair. I growled again at this sight. _Fiend! Imposter! False one! _Of course, I did not know much about Telmarine royalty. All I cared for was reclaiming my homeland, and returning it to its glory, so that its original natives could live happily once more.

This royal person fast advancing was a sign of the kingdom that must be defeated. I stretched my claws, and positioned my body to spring. I could not yet make out the royal's face, but I prepared myself. Perhaps it would be a waste; maybe I'd be throwing my life away for nothing, even if I did take one enemy with me. I knew, when I leapt, killing the king or prince, whatever he was, by the time I landed I would be dead, a dozen arrows piercing my carcass like as not. And if there weren't too many holes tarnishing my spotted coat, a rich nobleman might make his wife a leopard skin coat. I shuddered at the thought.

But still..

Perhaps if I so boldly attacked, even if I were shot down, other young Narnian's would be enraged at my death, and take up my call to arms in patriotic duty, take back this great country. It was, indeed, a comforting thought. If I were to face the great beyond, travel to Aslan's country, and all that waits beyond this life, I would have it that my death would bring on a series of events to bring back Narnia.

My muscles tightened. One moment more. One moment and they would be beneath me. One strike would kill the murderer. One claw would end the tyrant. I was in mid leap, when something stopped me. ; Some invisible force perhaps. Something would not let me kill the royal. Something. Was it me?

But as he passed, and I saw the youthful face of a boy not more than twelve, I felt my heart plummet at what I would have done. Perhaps he was a prince. Perhaps he was an enemy. But he was still a boy. I had made a promise to myself, which is one of the most important promises to keep. I had promised that I would never harm a young one.

Feeling sick, I sunk down on my paws again, watching the hunting party pass in despair. Had I truly almost done such a deed? If I had would the Narnian's fight, or would they feel ashamed of the member of a noble race who had stooped so low as to strike down a mere child.

Was the centaur right? Was the time not proper? Should I wait patiently?

I curled up, physically as well as mentally exhausted. My eyelids closed, and my tail swished again in my internal war. I lay, still as a stone, drifting off into the black comfort of sleep.

My ears twitched as a voice entered my slumber.

_Sleep. Sleep my son. Help is coming. Narnia will be free. You have not much longer to wait….._


End file.
